Hermione's Illegal Love
by Desda Ryelle
Summary: Hermione/Firenze. She's in love with him, he *shouldn't* know she exists. Changed the rating, gives me more room to write...
1. Hermione's Love

Hermione looked at the date on her diary page and sighed. Her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be starting in a week. Her fifth year, and she'd been living under the curse of her own feelings since the end of her first year. At least she had perfected her seeing spell, so she could watch her beloved from afar, even if she couldn't have him. The International Warlocks Conference of 1247, for various reasons, outlawed interspecies romances. The only other person who knew of her illegal love was her best friend Ginny. Hermione smiled at the picture Ginny had drawn for her. Light blonde hair, piercing sapphire eyes. She would talk to him this year, Goddamnit! She would go into the forest and find him! Her darling Firenze.  
  
A week later Hermione looked out of the window in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express and sighed. Again. Ginny looked at her and patted her hand. "Y'know, I could set you up with anyone you liked." she trailed off at the look Hermione gave her. "You know I couldn't look at anyone else until I at least knew if there was any chance. do you think there is?" To which Ginny rolled her eyes and continued reading. Hermione had asked this question too many times not to know the answer.  
  
A/N Okay, I know this is horrible so far. but I just want to get it up so I have incentive. I'll prolly edit it later, k? K. 


	2. Stargazing

Firenze walked around the forest idly wondering what he was doing up. Most centaurs are nocturnal, their aptitude and love for stargazing keeping them awake at night and sleeping during the day. He knew why he was up. he just didn't want to be.  
  
'Firenze woke up at sunset, as normal, fresh and ready for a night of learning, research, and stargazing. His favorite night time was just at dusk, when the three stars visible showed the barest possible future for him... They were his centaur stars. Generally, they were at their normal positions, but he always checked, just to make sure.  
  
He trotted out to a clearing, and looked up at the stars, knowing what he'd see. Then something unfamiliar caught his eye. The stars were at a different position. In fact. they were in the lover position! But what is this. he had sworn to celibacy when he took up stargazing, knowing he could not keep learning and researching, his first true love, if he had a lover.  
  
The centaur spent the rest of the night looking into the future, and soon had all the information on this lover that was possible. None of the facts were predictable. a sixteen year old human girl, friends with the famous Harry Potter. Her first name was Hermione. he liked that about her, it made him think of Greek gods and Shakespeare. She was of a literary, knowledgeable mind. He was apprehensive, but one thing was clear in every divination form he used. He must seek her out. She, in her connection with Harry Potter, was connected to the Dark Lord, and he must help her defeat him. 


	3. Firenze's Fight

Firenze mulled over his thoughts. He did not believe in fortune telling, no sensible centaur did, but everyone was written in the stars, if you knew how to read them. No centaur, person, goblin, giant, house-elf, half-breed was left out. Anything important enough to be born had a place in the stars. He didn't know how he would meet Hermione though. He must think. The school year was quite well on it's way, and with the new security measures, it was even harder to find a student. Not that he had seriously tried before though. He must think!  
  
"Firenze."  
  
The centaur whirled as he heard his name. The ancient headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was standing in the clearing. Immediately, Firenze sensed trouble.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Firenze, I'm sur eyou have noticed the changes in our school. what with Hagrid's mood. but our Divination teacher is about to be sacked by the Ministry. I'm afraid in a time like this, we need that subject, no matter my opinion of it. I know this is asking a lot of you- but for the noble fight, will you join us?"  
  
A thousand thoughts whirled around Firenze's mind. Hogwarts- Hermione would be there, his future lover. And the He Who Must Not Be Named- he could help defeat him.  
  
"Yes. I accept your offer."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at him with his piercing gaze. "You do know what will happen to you? You are willing to accept it?"  
  
Firenze closed his eyes, then opened them and looked around at his home. "Yes. This is a greater fight then our petty wishes and prejudices. I will help the humans."  
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore said simply.  
  
***  
  
Firenze walked nobly towards his fellow centaur, Bane. They had grown up as brothers, scrapping one moment, inseperable the next. After their boyhood, however, they had begun to grow apart, forming different ideas of the world. Firenze thought that it was foolish to continue fighting within the races, but Bane held on to long-traditional prejudices.  
  
"Bane." Firenze said. Bane turned about, and his features arranged themselves into a scowl. "What?"  
"I am leaving. I am teaching at Hogwarts, helping the humans fight He Who Must Not Be Named."  
"WHAT?" Bane exploded. Then his voice got very soft, "Take that back, brother. I will not tell,"  
Firenze smiled ironically. "I cannot, nor do I wish that I could. I will always remember you for what I believe you are." He turned and started walking back , but Bane jumped on him. He kicked him hard in the chest with his foot, snarling" You will not stain our race!" And with that, it became a full- fledged fight, with Bane calling for reinforcements, all of which somehow knowing why they were fighting. Firenze finally fell back, taking the beating of his entire herd. He would die. He would die without ever knowing what would have been in store for him. He began to slip out of consciousness.  
  
Firenze woke, and looked around. He was in a human dwelling. there was a fire, a kettle was singing merrily. He slipped back into sleep.  
  
He woke up sometime later to Hagrid feeding him some kind of soup. Firenze stopped him and looked at him. "Thank you. I have the feeling you saved my life." 


	4. Hermione sets out

Hermione did the normal things after getting back to school. the feast, meeting the first years, getting her schedule the next day, going to classes, etc. all the while thinking of Firenze. She had formed a daring plan. She was going to go meet Firenze tonight. She would borrow Harry's invisibility cloak, and sneak out into the forest.  
  
She feverishly got ready that night, worried about what she would say, would he like her? She had researched every thing she could on centaurs in the past three years she had loved him, and that made her love him all the more. With her obsession with learning, the only one she could love was someone as obsessed as she was, and unless she found some miracle human, the only one that could be was a centaur. Slipping on the cloak, she looked at herself in the mirror. Sure, she had gotten prettier than she had been in her first year, but enough for a centaur? They were so regal and lovely. Hermione Scowled down at her legs, wishing there were four hooved ones instead of just her two human legs ending in feet. She hated them, she wanted to be able to stalk Firenze in a normal way!  
  
Slipping out into the night, she run into the night, looking only forward, barely noticing where her feet had taken her. She had gone this way in dreams so often, ever since she had found out where he lived in her third year.  
  
Nothing touched her, they all knew. All they had to do was look at her. She had the white mark. More than any one had ever had since Dumbledore, they knew they could not harm her. Spirits, ghosts, goblins, gremlins, wolves, spiders. Shrank back from her, for she was too touched by good.  
  
At his small dwelling, she raised her hand to knock on the wood door. Warm yellow light radiated out of the house, and the smell of sausages and cake assailed her. She hesitated, her hand ready to knock. She was ready to flee, but she lingered, unbelieving that she was this close to her love. And then she was drenched in the warm light, and strong, large, handsome centaur stood there. Stunned, she could only look at him as he said to her,  
  
"Come in, my love." 


	5. Confrontation

Hermione took a step back.  
  
"You aren't Firenze."  
  
"But, my love, I am the one for you. I am the one you are in love with, not that traitor Firenze."  
  
"Why is he a traitor...?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"He has gone to teach at Hogwarts! He is teaching his art to common humans!"  
  
"Aren't I a common human?" Hermione asked, braver now. This centaur would not insult both her race and her love!  
  
To Hermione's query, the centaur just threw back his head and laughed. Frightened, Hermione fled, running towards the school, thinking all the way "Firenze coming to teach! Firenze at Hogwarts! Firenze! Firenze! Firenze!  
  
A/N I'm sorry my chapters are short. If it bothers you so much, come back less often, and then I'll have more than one up! Plus, this one is more proving I know what the hell I'm doing. 


	6. Orgy

Back at school, Hermione burst into Ginny's dorm.  
"Ginny! He's here! He's-" Hermione cut off abruptly, noticing the other girls in the dorm. "Hello!" She added brightly, then dragged Ginny out of the room. In her own dorm. The bypassed Parvati and Lavender, and went into the closet, banging the door closed. Hermione quickly put a spell on the closet to make sure that Lavender and Parvati wouldn't listen, and began to tell Ginny what had happened.  
".and then the creepy centaur guy laughed at me when I asked if I was a normal human. but that's not the point! The point is that he's here! He's going to teach! Sure, I'm not in the class. But YAYY!"  
Ginny laughed at the glee on Hermione's face as she tried to jump up and dance around in the closet. Only the closet was a bit small, so she collapsed on top of Ginny, giggling. This led Parvati and Lavender to open the door( The weren't allowed to listen, but they could still hear) and inquire if there was an orgy going on, and if so, could they join it?  
"NO!" Hermione said, but Ginny stood up and followed the girls out into the room.  
  
A/N Maybe I will have to change the rating, Misst. ^.^ But yeah, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was away from my computer ^.^ I love you all! 


	7. Can't Stop Smiling

The next day Hermione went to Professor McGonagall's office, and began the speech she had planned the night before in bed.  
"Professor, I was wondering if I could, instead of having one spare, take Divination. While it is not a subject that interests me overmuch, I feel that I should be well rounded in the magical world, and I would like to be less prejudiced toward it." Hermione said, rather nervously.  
"Why, yes, Hermione," Professor McGonagall said smiling. "I think that is quite a mature way to look at it. I'll change your schedule right away!" She wrote something on a piece of parchment, and then handed it to Hermione. Hermione left, feeling ecstatic, her mind chanting "Firenze! Firenze! Firenze!"  
  
Walking down the hall, Hermione looked at her parchment and almost squealed. She had Divination today! She would have skipped down the hall, but her bookbag was too heavy. Books! She completely forgot that she wouldn't have the text! She ran back to her dormitory, and ran headlong into Ginny.  
"Ginny! I was looking for you! I'm in Divination! Your class, since I skipped a year! Do you think that your mother would pick the book up for me if I sent her the name and money?"  
Ginny beamed. "Of course! But come on, you'll be late for breakfast! Hurry!"  
Hermione couldn't stop smiling. 


End file.
